Kosaka Tadako
Kosaka Tadako was one of the three players of the Western Army during the second Revival Round. Appearance and Personality Kosaka is a young woman with long, dark brown hair who wears a green, sleeveless shirt and smart pants. She is very untrusting of people and tends to come across as harsh and cold, believing the only way to succeed in life is to exploit those who are weaker. Despite this demeanor she does feel slightly sorry for Nao when playing against her, seeing something of her former self in her. When she was younger she was very naïve and trusted many of the people around her, which lead her into severe debt. History Past Soon after she graduated high school Kosaka's father died and she was left in charge of running his company. She was very inexperienced and as such relied on many of the comapny's employees to help her in making business decisions. However they tricked her into doing things such as signing contracts that weren't legally binding and in just a year the entire company was bankrupt, leaving Kosaka with large debts. Liar Game, Revival Round 2 Kosaka later joined the Liar Game and made it through to Round 3 before being eliminated. She entered the second Revival Round with debt of ¥100 million and was teamed with Nishida Yuuichi and Kikuchi Shou, forming the Western Army. Their opponents were the Eastern Army which consisted of Kanzaki Nao, Akiyama Shinichi and Fukunaga Yuji. Kosaka was selected as "General", meaning she would play last. She occasionally offered advice to her team mates during their rounds and when Nao offered a truce during the second round she refused, calling Nishida stupid for even considering it. By the time it came to the "General's Battle" the Western Army were losing. Kosaka faced Nao in an altered game of roulette called "Stationary Roulette". In desperation Kosaka formed an alliance with Fukunaga to make sure her team were to win. In exchange for some of the prize money Fukunaga gave her important information on Nao; that she always blinked when she was lying. Using this to her advantage Kosaka was able to turn the game around, earning her team more chips and almost the game. Kosaka continued to play with upmost confidence until she bet on the wrong number, losing a large number of chips. Nao then explained to the confused Kosaka that Fukunaga had tricked her and that Nao was blinking on purpose, in order to trick Kosaka into placing a large bet. Kosaka called a time out and ran to confront Fukunaga, who confirmed he had been trickig her all along. Angered, Kosaka started to leave to try and plan her comeback but Nao informed her she was unable to make a comeback with only 88 chips and that the game was over. Hearing this news Kosaka breaks down in tears, cursing the fact that she always ends up in someone's trap. She sobs about how people are only ever going to help themselves and that there is no one willing to help her. An upset Nao then tells Kosaka she is going to hand over enough money to pay off Kosaka's debts and allow her to drop out of the game, if she promises to never have such little faith in people again. Kosaka agrees and begins to cry again, before thanking Nao for her kindness and dropping out of the Liar Game. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Antagonists Category:Revival Round II Category:Drama